1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a broadcast program time table in a database by receiving digital multimedia broadcast program specific information/service information (PSI/SI), and more particularly to a method for forming a broadcast program time table so that program information can be continuously provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, program specific information/service information (PSI/SI) is called an electric program guide (EPG). In order to form a broadcast program time table in a database, an event information table (EIT) of the EPG is used.
The EIT may be divided into a schedule area and a present/follow (P/F) area. The schedule area has broadcast program information corresponding to a minimum of one day to the maximum of four days. The P/F area has a present broadcast program information and a next broadcast program information.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of an EIT schedule.
A basic unit of the EIT schedule area is known as a section. More than 1 to less than 8 sections form one segment. The segment includes program information corresponding to three hours. Segment #0 includes section #0 to section #N (0≦N≦7). Segment #0 includes program information between 00:00:00 and 02:59:59. In detail, segment #0 to segment #7 include program information between 00:00:00 and 23:59:59. Segment #8 to segment #15 include program information between 24:00:00 to 47:59:59. The EIT schedule area may have a broadcast program time table corresponding to a maximum of four days.
When the EIT schedule is transmitted, broadcasted program information is excluded. For example, if the current time is 11:00:00, program information corresponding to segments #0, #1, and #2 are not transmitted, and program information corresponding to segments #3, #4, #5, etc. are transmitted.
It is noted that even the basic unit of the EIT P/F area is a section. However, the section of the EIT P/F area is different from the section of the EIT schedule area. Section #0 of the EIT P/F area includes a present broadcast program information, and section #1 includes a next broadcast program information.
FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 illustrate the structures of the segments of the EIT schedule area and the EIT P/F area.
Left segments #3 and #4 represents the EIT schedule, and the right segment represents the EIT P/F.
If a user receives an EIT schedule before 12:00:00, the user can obtain segment #3 and segment #4 shown in FIG. 2. However, if the user receives an EIT schedule between 12:00:00 to 12:29:59, the user receives only segment #4 as shown FIG. 3. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to view information about a film which is a program broadcasted between 11:00:00 and 12:29:59. Accordingly, the discontinuity of program information may occur. In this case, although the user can know a present broadcast program through the EIT P/F, if only the EIT schedule is used, the EIT schedule may be displayed as if there was no program between 12:00:00 and 12:29:59.